La Fête de trop
by Petit Pigeon
Summary: Mina dansait, encore et encore, tout les soirs. Elle dansait, elle buvait et s'abandonnait à l'euphorie nocturne afin d'oublier les ravages de la guerre contre les vilains. Mais, elle ne pouvait rester ainsi éternellement: ce soir là, ce fut la fête de trop. [SEMI-UA. Rating T pour le vocabulaire.]


_Bonjour_

 _Ceci est OS inspiré de la chanson " **La fête de trop** " d'Eddy De Pretto. _

_Je vous met rapidement le contexte: semi-UA, dans une sorte de futur apocalyptique où les héros et les vilains mènent une guerre acharnée._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

« BOIS ! BOIS ! BOIS ! BOIS ! BOIS ! »

La salle entière était plongée dans le noir, seuls quelques néons colorés éclairaient l'endroit d'une lumière trop faible pour reconnaître ne serait-ce qu'un visage. Les corps s'agitaient entre eux, en symbiose avec la musique trop forte et trop agressive. Les basses battaient le rythme d'un bruit sourd et grave, entraînant avec elles le cœur des fêtards qui s'acharnaient sur la piste de danse comme si leur vie en dépendait. Ils semblaient mettre un point d'honneur à détruire leurs tympans, ordonnant d'une voix couverte par la musique de monter le son. D'autres s'affairaient dans les toilettes pour essayer de se rafraîchir, ou simplement pour mener leur propre danse sur la cuvette des WC avec un parfait inconnu.

Debout sur une table, Mina avalait les restes d'une bouteille dont elle ignorait la composition. Autour d'elle, les personnes l'acclamaient et l'encourageaient à boire le tout d'une seule traite. La dernière goutte avalée, elle retira le goulot de ses lèvres rêches et ravala un haut le cœur bien tant que mal. Les inconnus l'applaudirent comme si elle venait de terrasser un puissant vilain, puis lui tournèrent le dos aussitôt qu'elle descendit de son perchoir.

Des mains se posèrent sur ses épaules, on lui parla plusieurs fois, on rit avec elle, on tenta de lui faire boire autre chose, Mina sentit même les lèvres de quelqu'un sur sa joue sans qu'elle puisse l'identifier.

« Eh, danse avec moi !

\- Quelqu'un… pour un… un concours de boissons avec'moi ?

\- Bwaha, tu es mort connard ! »

Les paroles des uns et des autres lui donnaient le tournis, et un nouveau haut le cœur manqua de passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Le regard terne, Mina tenta de repérer les toilettes du coin de l'œil et s'y dirigea, chancelante. Le paysage tanguait dangereusement autour d'elle, et elle dû s'accrocher plusieurs fois à des inconnus pour ne pas s'étaler sur le sol. Elle passa la lourde porte des toilettes avec difficulté et s'effondra à moitié sur les lavabos.

Elle vomit tout ce que contenait son estomac, et une ignoble odeur de bile envahi la petite salle.

« Wah, doucement meuf, tu vas dégueuler tes intestins là ! » s'exclama un type en sortant de la pièce sans s'attarder plus que ça.

Mina haussa les épaule face à la réflexion, pas plus vexée par la remarque. Elle jeta un regard au miroir en face d'elle et grimaça.

Son visage était couvert de paillettes et cachaient désespérément ses cernes et son teint maladif. Sa peau, ordinairement d'un beau rose frais, était maintenant pâle et presque verdâtre au niveau des joues. Ses yeux ne brillaient maintenant qu'à cause du trop plein d'alcool, et l'une de ses cornes avait un morceau en moins. Ses mains sales et abîmées trahissaient ses trop nombreux combats pour son si jeune âge.

« En pleine forme toi, se dit-elle en s'observant avec minutie. Regarde toi, tu es à tomber… »

Elle poussa un petit ricanement, à la fois amusée et désespérée de se voir dans un tel état. La jeune fille avait l'habitude pourtant, depuis quelques temps elle passait ses nuit dans les rares boites de nuit de la ville, en compagnie d'autres héros fatigués de lutter toute la journée. Ensemble, ils fuyaient le sommeil plus qu'ils ne fuyaient les vilains, s'abandonnant aux vices et aux plaisirs nocturnes. Nombreux étaient ceux qui profitaient de cette euphorie malsaine pour piéger les victimes, et nombreux étaient ceux qui se faisaient avoir par les prédateurs.

Mina s'était déjà fait avoir – trop de fois même – mais elle s'en fichait. A force, plus rien ne comptait, si ce n'était survivre et passer la nuit sans trop de problème. Elle se doutait qu'un jour, ces soirées allaient mal tourner, mais elle ne pouvait s'en passer.

C'était certainement la fête de trop, mais peu lui importait maintenant.

« Eh, t'as pas l'air bien. »

Une fille s'approcha d'elle, les yeux trop rouge pour être naturel.

« Ça va, 'trop bu, répondit Mina en se rinçant la bouche.

\- S'tu le dis. Mais, t'es pas un des types qui se bat contre les vilains ?

\- … si.

\- La vache, t'es def'. Je serai vous je laisserai tomber. Ils sont trop fort, vous êtes juste des appâts pour protéger les p'tits bourges du centre.

\- C'est pas dans mes intentions, j'suis pas devenu un héros pour abandonner au bout deux jours, grinça t'elle en serrant les poings.

\- Doucement le héros, j'voulais pas te blesser. Mais c'est la vérité hein, j'suis pas la seule à le penser. Ça fait pas d'mal d'abandonner, c'est normal. C'est humain. »

Mina ne répondit rien, continuant à fixer son visage épuisé dans le miroir. Elle n'abandonnerait pas, elle continuera à se battre, elle continuera à protéger ce qui comptait pour elle. Et qu'importe si elle devait se détruire la nuit pour survivre le jour, elle ne laissera pas tomber les souvenirs qui l'accompagnaient.

Elle n'était pas devenue un héros pour abandonner.

« Bon, j'vais pas insister, souffla finalement l'inconnue. J'ai quelque chose pour te remonter le moral s'tu veux. Suis-moi. »

Elle lui attrapa le poignet et l'entraîna à sa suite, déterminée à l'emmener avec elle. Mina ne pouvait que suivre, la musique lui tambourinait les oreilles et les lumières commençaient à lui donner mal à la tête. Encore une fois, tout tanguait et elle manqua plusieurs fois de tomber sur les corps qui dansaient – du moins qui bougeaient de façon anarchique sur la piste de danse. La fille l'emmena à une table reculé de la salle, loin des néons et des enceintes. Un groupe de personne semblait boire et prendre du bon temps, ignorant les nouvelles venues. Elle eut à peine le temps de s'asseoir qu'on lui tendit un verre.

La suite des événements fut étrangement très flou.

Elle dansa, plusieurs fois et pendant longtemps. On l'acclama aussi, puis quelqu'un l'attrapa de nouveau pour l'emmener dans un coin sombre, et pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Ce schéma se répéta de nombreuses fois au fil de la soirée, sans qu'elle puisse dire combien de fois exactement.

Soudain elle se retrouva sur le palier de la boite, seule, ses affaires à la main, sans qu'elle n'ait vraiment envie de rentrer chez elle. Plus le temps passait et plus les nuits lui paraissaient courtes, allongeant constamment les moments passés dans les milieux glauques qu'étaient devenues les boites de nuit. Mina poussa un soupire, avant de poser sa main sur le mur à sa gauche pour s'appuyer dessus.

Manque de chance, le mur était à droite et elle s'étala de tout son long sur le sol humide et sale de la petite rue sombre dans laquelle elle était.

Où était-elle exactement ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée.

« Mina ? »

Une voix familière la fit sursauter, et elle se releva avec difficulté pour regarder son interlocuteur avec un air ahuri.

« Eijiro ? bredouilla t'elle en le regardant s'avancer vers elle. Qu'est-ce que… Je te croyais à l'autre bout du pays.

\- Je suis rentré il y a peu. Et toi ? Regarde toi… Dans quel état tu es ? »

La jeune fille baissa les yeux, soudainement coupable. Son ami avait tellement changé depuis… depuis la fin du lycée à vrai dire. Depuis l'obtention de leur diplôme. Lui, autrefois si vif et éclatant, il ne semblait plus que l'ombre de lui même. Ses cheveux avaient poussés, une mèche tombait sur son visage, cachant son œil droit de la lumière agressive des lampadaires. Ces combats en détruisaient plus d'un… Il lui présenta sa main, et elle l'attrapa pour se relever.

« Je pourrai te retourner la remarque, répliqua t'elle en lissant ses habits sales. Tu ressembles à un clochard.

\- J'imagine que je dois pas en être très loin… Ça ne s'arrange pas ici hein ? La ville est…

\- … dévastée. C'est le bordel, tu peux le dire. »

Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que Mina sentit son estomac se retourner. Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre mouvement qu'elle régurgita une nouvelle fois tout ce qu'elle avait dans le ventre, éclaboussant le trottoir de bile et d'alcool chaud. Kirishima pu se reculer à temps pour ne pas se faire éclabousser, mais les chaussures de Mina ne survécurent pas à l'assaut. Elle fut secouée par un autre haut le cœur, quand elle sentit quelqu'un la maintenir par les épaules.

« On m'en avait parlé, mais de là à l'imaginer… soupira t'il. Tu n'es vraiment pas en forme.

\- Tu le serais toi aussi si tu devais constamment te battre contre les assassins de ton amie ! »

Elle eut juste le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'elle vomit encore. Sa gorge la brûlait et ses yeux lui piquaient tant qu'ils pouvaient, l'empêchant de voir quoi que ce soit devant elle. Kirishima continua de la soutenir, silencieux. Elle se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise, honteuse d'avoir tenu ce genre de propos devant lui.

« … Je n'aurai pas dû dire ça, excuse-moi.

\- Je vais mettre ça sur le compte de la fatigue et l'alcool.

\- Je suis désolée, vraiment.

\- Laisse. Je te raccompagne chez toi. »

Elle essuya sa bouche d'un revers de la manche et zigzagua d'un pas lourd, toujours aidée par Kirishima qui ne paraissait pas vouloir la lâcher. Combien de temps n'avait-elle pas passé de temps avec ses amis ? Combien de temps se battait-elle contre les vilains ? Au final, elle n'arrivait plus à savoir qui était réellement les méchants dans l'histoire. Elle se battait depuis trop longtemps contre ces « fameux ennemis de la paix ». Tout avait dégénéré depuis la mort d'All Might, et les héros étaient depuis longtemps plus que dépassés par la tournure des événements. Des rumeurs courraient comme quoi le gouvernement du Japon avait longtemps abandonné le combat, et traitait à présent avec les vilains afin de se débarrasser des derniers héros qui les empêchait de prendre le contrôle total du pays.

Mais, ce n'était que des rumeurs, et bien qu'elles prennent de plus en plus d'ampleur, Mina refusait d'y croire. Elle refusait d'admettre cette défaite, tout comme elle refusait la mort de certains de ses anciens camarades.

« Tu habites toujours au même endroit ?

\- … Même immeuble ouai.

\- Ça va, ce n'est pas très loin alors. On devrait bientôt y arriver. »

Elle hocha la tête, l'alcool pulsant douloureusement dans ses veines. Ils continuèrent d'avancer doucement, épaule contre épaule. Kirishima la maintenait par la taille, avançant de façon à ce qu'elle ne trébuche pas, ou du moins à pouvoir la rattraper si jamais elle venait à tomber. Au bout de quelques minutes de marche plus ou moins difficiles, ils arrivèrent devant le hall d'un immeuble abîmé et grisâtre. Mina tapa le numéro d'accès sur le digicode, et ils purent entrer à l'intérieur. Tout était calme, les voisins et le concierge dormaient encore.

« 3ème étage ?

\- 3ème étage, porte 3-A. Elle est juste à gauche des escaliers.

\- Hmph, je serai d'avis de prendre l'ascenseur. Tu as pris du poids non ? » se moqua gentiment son ami.

Mina tenta de le frapper, sans grand succès, faussement vexée par sa remarque. En vérité, elle avait maigri. Trop peut-être ? Elle s'en fichait, du moment qu'elle ne tombait pas dans les pommes durant les combats. Par contre, elle était heureuse de voir que Kirishima n'avait pas perdu de son sens de l'humour un peu foireux. Ça faisait du bien, ça lui changeait de d'habitude.

« On est arrivé. Tu as tes clés ?

\- Heu… hésita Mina un moment. Fouille dans mon sac.

\- Alors… Ah, j'ai, c'est bon. Au moins tu ne perds pas tes affaires quand tu es saoul, c'est déjà ça !

\- Dis le si je suis un déchet, oh.

\- Mina, je t'ai trouvé sur le sol à 4 heure de matin, devant une boite de nuit glauque. Tu ES un déchet ! C'était la fête de trop non ?

\- Même pas… ! »

Kirishima lui fit un étrange sourire triste, et la déposa délicatement dans son sofa avant de lui trouver un verre d'eau. Il n'avait pas pris la peine d'allumer la lumière, laissant l'appartement simplement dans la pénombre. La seule source de lumière était celle des lampadaires et des panneaux publicitaires, illuminant la pièce d'une douce lueur. Mina le remercia mentalement pour ça, se disant que c'était mieux ainsi pour ses pauvres rétines. Elle ferma les yeux et pencha la tête en arrière, essayant de se débarrasser de cette affreuse impression de tournis et d'alcool dans le crâne. En y réfléchissant, il était étrange que Kirishima soit si vite revenu à la ville. Lui et plusieurs autres héros – comme Fat Gum – étaient partis au nord afin d'aller discuter avec les maires des autres villes et des représentants du gouvernement pour trouver une solution.

Ils n'auraient jamais dû rentrer si vite, n'est-ce pas ? Ça mettait du temps normalement ce genre de chose.

« Dis moi Eijiro… Comment ça se fait que tu sois si vite de retour ? Vous avez trouvé un moyen d'arrêter les vilains ? »

Pas de réponse. Suspect.

« Eijiro ? s'inquiéta t'elle ; se préparant à lancer une attaque si besoin.

\- Écoute Mina… soupira soudainement Eijiro en sortant de la cuisine. On a dû rentrer en catastrophe. On ne pouvait plus rien faire.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Une rencontre avec une grande partie des représentant va avoir lieu pour discuter d'un possible armistice avec le groupe de vilains.

\- PARDON ? Vous… Vous avez abandonné ?

\- On n'a pas eu le choix.

\- MAIS ON A TOUJOURS LE CHOIX ! hurla t'elle en se relevant d'un seul coup. Vous… Ce n'est pas toi qui était sur le champs de bataille bordel ! Je… Je… Je ne me suis pas battue toutes ces années pour tout voir les vilains prendre le contrôle du pays ! ALL MIGHT ET OCHAKO NE SONT PAS MORTS POUR CA !

\- Calme toi, je…

\- NON, JE NE ME CALME PAS. COMMENT OSES-TU, APRÈS TOUTES CES ANNÉES… Tes grands discours sur la protection, c'était du vent c'est ça ?

\- On avait pas le choix ! Si nous refusions, ils… » tenta t'il en s'approchant d'elle.

Furieuse, elle le repoussa violemment, et il vint s'écraser sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Dans sa chute, sa mèche qui cachait son œil droit partie en arrière, dévoilant un trou béant à la place de son orbite.

« C'est pas vrai, sanglota t'elle en apercevant la blessure. Qu'est-ce que…

\- On s'est fait attaquer, expliqua Kirishima avec un sourire triste. On a pas eu le choix, j'ai essayé de les protéger, mais… Le gouvernement nous a baisé Mina. Ils ont baissé les armes depuis longtemps, on ne pouvait plus rien faire. C'était ça, où ils tuaient tous les civils.

\- C'est pas vrai… Je ne savais pas… Je suis désolé…

\- Laisse, tu n'y es pour rien. J'ai réagit de la même façon quand Fat Gum a pris la décision. Puis il y a eu une attaque, et… J'y ai laissé mon œil. Mais regarde eheh, on est symétrique ! Il te manque un bout de corne, et moi il me manque mon œil ! Marrant non ?

\- … Imbécile. Tu es un imbécile. »

Il lui refit ce même sourire triste, avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Mina ne pu empêcher les larmes de couler sur ses joues, avant de soudainement éclater en sanglot. Pourtant, elle l'avait su. Elle le savait au fond d'elle que la partie avait depuis longtemps été perdue. Elle le savait, mais elle s'était voilé la face en s'abandonnant à des soirées dangereuses. Elle avait espéré cacher ses blessures en dansant sur la piste, mais aujourd'hui elles ressortaient à la lumière du jour.

Elle ne pouvait plus le cacher maintenant. Toutes ses sorties, ses excès, tout ceci ne servait qu'à lui cacher la vérité. Mais à présent, cette thérapie ne fonctionnait plus sur elle. C'était trop.

« Je suis désolé Mina, lui murmura Kirishima au creux de son oreille. Je suis désolé pour tout. »

Minna ne répondit rien, son corps secoué par ses pleurs.

Il avait raison, c'était la fête de trop.

* * *

 _Un dernier blabla:_

 _Yep, je change un peu de format cette fois-ci; on entre dans du drama. J'adore écrire sur le drama, bien que je le fasse assez rarement... J'espère que cet essai vous a plu, et vous dis à la prochaine!_

 _Un Pigeon qui tente des choses._


End file.
